masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
"Call to Arms" The Warlord's Formal Declaration of War
On 2359 AD, one week after the Raid on Shanxi, and after the Turian Fleet has arrives to save the Federation garrison from the Petolemaic Fleet, a formal declaration of war was delivered through out the Federation territories and later spread to the Citadel space by the Warlord Tel'Rock. The document was supposedly delivered before the raid began but delay in FTL comm transmission mean that it was not delivered to the Federation until the raid was already over by seven days. This was also further delayed by the fact that the existence of a larger interstellar community was eventually revealed to both sides of the conflicts. The declaration marked the beginning of the Petolemaic War with the Federation giving out its own declaration of war a few days later against the Tel'Rock's Warhawk Faction. While the Warlord's Movement has failed its strategic goal, the impression of the speech still has a lot of impacts on the Petolemaiac People, especially its inspirational context about the dream of a true unified Petolemaiac Interstellar nation, freed from outsider influences and capable of forging its own future. The Content of the Declaration "My fellow Petolemaic Brothers and Sisters, I speak to you now not only as Warlord Tel'Rock, commander of our armed forces, but also as a father, a veteran, a survivor like many of you here in the darkest hours of our struggles against the aliens. Despite the casualties, despite the weakened state our civilization is in, I appeal to you all. The Federation is exhausted! They have ran low on ships, weapons, and troops, even ammunition fighting against our enemy, the Bugs! Why should we abide to their demands? Why are we letting them on our homelands? Let us not forget the speciesism speech of the arrogant Terran Marshal Dienes who had denounced other species. Proclaiming that human civilization,not the Bugs, or the Petolemaiacs, are the ruler of the Galaxy He justified the idea that we, the Skinnies are savage tribesmen, stuck in age-old traditions, incapable of grasping the new changes of life and because of this, we have no rights to make our own decisions, our own independence. And most importantly, forging our own future! However, although he may be wrong about us as a whole, I will admit to him that the impeccable nature of ineptitude exists within our Hegemony, it is the weak-kneed bureaucratic leaders of our government, unable to ever think for themselves, sealed their own fates with the Arachnid invasions of our homeworld hundreds of years ago. The Gen'Tak Tribe has failed, they have betrayed our own people by asking for Federation assistance. While i may respect Lew'Gen'Tak for his attempt at bringing our people together, I wishes to take our vision a step further. We are a free nation,free people as such, the Federation has no such rights to interfere or trample on the sacred ground of the Petolemaic people, no matter what that cause might be. I ask you, my fellow Petolemaic friends, is it really worth it? Is it worthy to cooperate with the Terrans? Who are xenophobic, arrogant fools on our fatherlands? NO! We rather sacrificed everything, we will fight to our last breath than to lose our independence and succumb into the enslavement under the false ideology of Terran's Democracy. To my Petolemaic brothers and sisters, we must taking a stand. No matter who you are, elder of the clans, children, women. Religions, Ethnics does not matter. If you are a Petolemaic, rise and take arms to fight the Terrans, fight for our independence and future! Contribute to the resistance in any efforts as possible! The time of salvation has come! We will sacrifice to the last man to save our independence! Even if they broke our back! Even if the war is enduring and suffering, with the determination of our people, victory will be ours! Glory to the Hegemony!Long Live the Rebellion!" Category:Background Category:Documents Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Wars Category:Conflict